makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends is the upcoming video game series that features Dean Brawl, Brie May, Tank Miles, Devin Explosion, Steel, Lita Magic, Pearl White, Jessica Blood & Luna Fey as stars of their own video game series. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly about Third Person game where you get to interact with the people for Bonus Missions. During main missions, there are also genres that have the Action & Adventure elements, which are First to Third Person Shooters & Hack & Slash when your attacking your enemies. A few certain missions have a genre of Stealth, which require with some sneaking around without being spotted by the enemy. The Heroes will encounter friends & foes, new & old, along the way. They will be traveling to different places in different countries from all over the globe, during their worldwide missions. After you completed each level by defeating a boss, the heroes will be rewarded with special items that will help them during the next level of their mission throughout the game. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery" The Gameplay is the same, but with additional gameplay of customising a brand new combined weapon, vehicle demolition derby & the gameplay of giant robot battles. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom" The Gameplay is the same, but it becomes more of a military & duel genre mixed with elemental powers, packed weapons, upgrading weapons, health packs & a brand new Nexus Knights Battle formula where Nexus Knights duel each other to be the last one standing. TBC Games *No More Anarchy 6 - The Retaliate (Prolouge) *Dean Brawl & his Friends *Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery *Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom Upcoming Titles (Yet to Be Decided) *Honor Among Fighters (Wrestling) (?) *Duelist Rush (Cubit Runner) (?) *Beyond Hectare (Sci-Fi Outer Space) (?) *Mirror Match (Attack of the Clones) (?) *Brawlers in Time (Time Travel) (?) *The Next Generation (Dean & Co. Kids) (?) *Girl Power! (Female Adventure) (?) *Dragon Warriors (Darkside's Inside Story / Hack-&-Slash RPG) (?) Theme Song Tracks *Dean Brawl & his Friends Series Theme - Orginal James Bond 007 Theme Song *No More Anarchy 6: The Retaliate (Dean Brawl & his Friends: Prolouge) - Dreaded Z's Day **Intro Theme Song : James Bond 007 Theme Song: Dr. No Opening Credits **Secondary Theme Song: The Show Must Go On - Five Nights at Freddy's Rock Song by MandoPony *Dean Brawl & his Friends 1 **Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: Goldeneye 007 N64 - Soundtrack Main Theme **Secondary Theme Song - The Doors - Riders of the Storm (Remastered) **Z-Army Boss Battle - Team Fortress 2 - Mann vs. Machine Theme **Castle Colossus / Dreaded Z Final Boss - Goldeneye 007 (N64) - Cradle *Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery **Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: James Bond Goldeneye Gun Barrel Theme **Secondary Theme Song - Drowning Pool - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor *Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - For Your Eyes Only **Secondary Theme Song - White Lion - Cry For Freedom **Third Theme Song - Freedom Fighters (Music) - Main Title Category:DB&HF Series